Crimson Alive: Genesis of The Heretic
is a freeware 2D competitive fighting game made by doujin circle Keropyon and exclusively released for Microsoft Windows in 2003. It is also the first installment of ''Crimson Alive series. Gameplay In 2D fighting game that coterie circle Keropyon was developed with ASCII 2D fighting Maker 2nd Work. Upon the first of his masterpiece Crimson Alive series of the same circle, then BURST AGAIN, the sequel such as EXTREME ENCOUNTER have appeared. Fine game system has been adopted many, bargaining in the local local has become a very fun game. Input This game specifies different inputs: 8-way joystick, 4 basic attack buttons, a powerful attack button and the "Break Arts" button. Gauge system The only power gauge system of this game is called the Crimson Heat Gauge. You can use a deathblow, gauge going up little by little to act. Up to 4 to present a possible stock, and necessary Final Act below, to use such as Max Force. Break Arts To attack, blow the middle attribute, drawback of chance in less than cancellation slow operation is large. Note that it is also available during the jump , here it is not in the middle. In addition, squatting is none (to exit the stands break Arts also out in squatting). Attack avoidance It has performed "attack avoid operation" in the combination of both punch and kick buttons pressed simultaneously, you can dodge enemy attacks. However, valid for the enemy of throwing techniques. In addition, while entering the opponent in the opposite direction key during operation to avoid attack you can do the "counter-attack" in the punch button. During the counter-attack upper body has become invincible state. Evasive movement To perform the avoidance of an enemy attack, press any direction key and press the combination pf punch and kick buttons. You can use it to sneak into the emergency avoidance from enemies. Beat rave combo In the presence, such as a simple dancing skills, press power large + Break Arts button simultaneously, triggering a power gauge to consume one. Because at the moment of triggering is invincible time you can use to interrupt and anti-aircraft, damage is lower. Final Act Powerful finishing move that feeds by consuming two power gauge. Max Force The final mystery for feeding by consuming four power gauge. Chain slide combo In all characters common attack, punch attack ⇒ kick attack ⇒ power large attack ⇒ special technique ⇒ deathblow. Some exceptions there. You can connect the basic continuous combo in this order. Passive Do the "passive" in the upper direction key + each button at the moment to be down. Different return position after passive by the pressed button. Front short punch, move backward short kick, before long in power size, to long backwards break Arts. Reception In 2D fighting game that coterie circle "Kero Pyon" was developed, ASCII 2D fighting Maker 2nd. Work. Appearance character are all pretty women, the main character nine, medium boss one person, boss characters one person, a total of 11 people large volume of. This is the first work eyes of the circle work "Crimson Alive" series. The system is quite elaborate, and build a unique game balance. A better assembly of the continuous technique is indeed rich, for example, even cooperation, such as the "normal technique → chain slide combo → deathblow → (in deathblow hits) (to rebound has been opponent) break Arts → follow shot (Final Act , etc.) " It has become possible. All characters, 4-5 more than one deathblow are mounted , versatile hand protect the hands attack each other. They further give the features of the system, I am happy very wide of the selection width of the action. A high degree of freedom is the pith one. Graphics the game screen and the demo scene are both beautiful, complete degree of high-level effects and sound effects. It is a little lonely that there is no character voice, but from three of his sequel "EXTREME ENCOUNTER" has been installed. Game system has become a very good finish even in 2D fighting Maker work, operability is good in accordance with 2D fighting Maker work. Character exhilaration also high at all unique, if lovers fighting game, it would be one of the software that you want to play by all means once. Basis operations Gallery Crimson_Alive_Genesis_of_The_Heretic_Screen_Shot_01.jpg|Character selection screen. Crimson_Alive_Genesis_of_The_Heretic_Screen_Shot_02.jpg|In-game screenshot. Crimson_Alive_Genesis_of_The_Heretic_Screen_Shot_03.jpg|Versus screen. External links *Crimson Alive Wiki *Official site (Japanese) Category:Doujin Softs Category:Fighting Games Category:Games